1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for cleaning produce in the field and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for washing produce (including preferably lettuce) from the top and bottom and then loading the cleaned produce into a desired receptacle, such as a truck.
2. Background of the Invention
In the harvesting of lettuce, it is desirable to, as quickly and efficiently as possible, pick the lettuce, wash the lettuce, and position it for transport away from the field for further processing.
A number of different apparatuses have been developed over the years for cleaning harvested vegetables and fruits. Some of these, such as the “Produce Washer and Washing Method” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,694, are of a type not suited for use in the field where the vegetables and fruits are harvested. The use of such a washer is relatively inefficient, inasmuch as the washing of the produce cannot proceed as a step in the harvesting of the produce and its loading to a truck or other receptacle to be shipped away from the field for further processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,266 discloses a method for spray washing fruit in a brush bed. This method has the advantage that it washes produce in the field; however, it exposes the washed produce only to a spray coming from above the fruit. In order to provide a more complete wash, the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,266 must provide rotating cylindrical brushes. This requirement increases the complexity of the apparatus, making it relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.
There continues to be a need for an apparatus and method for effectively cleaning produce in the field. The apparatus and method should clean the produce from the top and the bottom without the need for brushes or like devices. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.